Volver a Empezar
by NatsuSaku
Summary: Summary: Sakura toma una decisión muy importante para su vida, lejos de su camino Ninja, Harta & Cansada de Guerra & su vida Ninja, se escapa a la ciudad buscando… volver a empezar. NatsuSaku :3 ¡Denme una oportunidad! Mucho sexy Occs xD
1. Chapter 1

¡Holas! Eeeeh ok ok bueno hoy les traigo un nuevo proyecto que espero terminarlo pronto y luego de hacerlo subiré otros y así sucesivamente para no enredarme toda, como ya me paso en mi primera cuenta .-. etto… no le doy más vueltas al asunto solo una disculpa ¡perdón! U.u

Ok…

Crossover: Naruto & Kenichi El discípulo más fuerte

Pareja principal: NatsuSaku (Creada por mi ^-^)

Advertencia: mucho, mucho Occs y AU (Posiblemente salga yo n.n)

Summary: Sakura toma una decisión muy importante para su vida, lejos de su camino Ninja, Harta & Cansada de Guerra se escapa a la ciudad buscando… volver a empezar.

Antes de iniciar en este Fics si saldrán los chicos de Naruto con obviedad y unos personajes inventados por mi ^^ jijiji bueno mi intención con esta historia no es insultar a nadie, ni nada por el estilo al contrario si no hacer que disfruten y que algunos se sientan identificados pues habrán muchos líos y cosas de nuestra vida cotidiana reflejada en la historia pero sin quitar esa esencia de ambos animes. Denme una oportunidad & Disfruten ^-^/

Capítulo 1: Escapar

7…

Contaba las gotas de lluvia que caían desde su techo hasta su ventana, llovía a torrentes en Konoha y ella no tenía nada que hacer más que pensar, Tsunade le había dado el día libre de su trabajo en el hospital, sus mejores amigos estaban de misión, sus padres muertos ya hacía dos años, Sasuke no estaba en la aldea… en fin estaba sola; no era muy diferente a otros día donde la presencia de sus amigos la distraía de su soledad que inminente mente estaba allí siguiéndola & torturándola.

Pero sin nadie a su alrededor esa soledad y vacío la atrapaban haciéndola pensar en estupideces como en ese momento. Suspiro, no podía seguir así la depresión iba a acabar con ella, si bien era cierto que era una de las mejores kunoichi de Konoha con una fuerza aterradora, seguía siendo débil mentalmente, fácil se hundía en la depresión y tristeza aun que ya no llorara como antes, no Podía seguir así… No podía seguir allí. Suspiro nuevamente ya sabía qué hacer y lo iba a hacer.

No podía mirar hacia atrás. Decidida y Determinada se levantó de su cama donde hace unos minutos contaba gotas de lluvia se acercó a un cajón del armario saco unas hojas de papel y una lapicera escribió una carta para Tsunade_sama su segunda madre, para Naruto su mejor amigo, para Kakashi su sensei y figura paterna, para Ino su loca mejor amiga, y una para Neji quien extrañamente se había vuelto su hermano postizo. Después de escribir pensó en ellos ¿¡estarán mejor sin mí!?- se preguntó y a la vez afirmo sonara raro, pero ella se auto nominaba rara dejaría esas cartas sobre su cama, no se despediría de nadie, sabía que su ausencia dolería luego lo superarían y seguirían con sus vidas y caminos. Se apresuró a guardar unas cuantas cosas en su mochila de viaje; sabia a donde iría… lejos muy, muy lejos un lugar que ella tenía la dicha de saber de su existencia, un lugar donde a nadie se le ocurriría buscar, pues pocos sabían de su existencia, un lugar donde todo era normal y ella podría escapar, un lugar que le ofrecía una segunda oportunidad para volver a empezar. Suspiro y miro su reloj sobre su escritorio 3:00 pm aún era temprano y se iria en la noche para que nadie se diera cuenta de su huida así como lo había hecho… _sasuke_… sacudió su cabeza alejando esos recuerdos que la ataban a Konoha, Hmp ¿ironía? Sasuke se había ido por lo mismo, cortando sus lazos con su aldea y amigos y ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con la diferencia que ella lo hacía por su propio bien y no por venganza, sonara egoísta sabía que haría sufrir a sus amigos así como Sasuke lo hizo, haría sufrir a Naruto y a Kakashi nuevamente y ahora se incluían Tsunade, Ino y Neji. Se sintió culpable pero ya no había marcha atrás había tomado una decisión y nada la detendría.

Salió de su casa, al menos la lluvia había cesado avanzo por las calles que poco a poco se iba llenando de aldeanos que se habían refugiado en las tiendas o casas de otros vecinos para refugiarse de la lluvia llego a un puesto de ropa, pues tenía que cambiar su ropa de shinobi, el lugar donde iba era muy estricto en regímenes de vestimenta (y vaya q si ¬.¬) y ella no quería parecer loca, entro escogió lo más "apropiado" para ese lugar donde iría y allá conseguiría más.

(POV. Sakura)

Nunca creí que comprar ropa fuera tan, tan complicado y divertido, cuando salí de esa tienda ya eran las casi las 6 de la tarde, ¡vaya! ¿Tanto me había tardado? Me dirigí a mi casa a seguir con mi plan de "escape" sé que soy cobarde por no afrontar mi camino ninja y mi destino shinobi pero quizás esto no es lo mío, Neji una vez me dijo que mi corazón era muy frágil como para ser ninja y el muy baka se atrevió a preguntarme que ¿Por qué decidí ser ninja? Ok era una buena pregunta ¿por qué lo hice? Ni yo sabía la respuesta, seguí caminando mirando hacia el frente nadie me podía ver deprimida o sospecharían.

Pensé en todo lo que había pasado en Konoha, los momentos felices junto al equipo siete, las tardes en la casa de Ino, las noches con la familia Hyuga, los entrenamientos con Tsunade, mis turnos en el hospital, todo lo feliz, todo lo dulce, todo lo bueno…

Así como lo amargo, triste las furia, la ira… el odio cuando Sasuke se fue, cuando mis padres murieron, cuando nos enteramos que Sasuke seria escrito en el libro bingo, cuando akatsuki ataco la aldea y Naruto casi muere, todo el dolor & odio que me había tragado por mantener mi imagen de "buena chica" "buena ninja" todo eso lo dejaría atrás, ya no lo pensaría más o terminaría lastimándome más a mí misma y me iría por esa razón, me encontraría a mí misma, siendo Ninja no me siento como yo realmente, buscare mi propio camino lejos de todo, lejos de Konoha. Llegue a mi casa y termine de arreglar todo lo necesario y guarde lo que se quedaría, cerré las ventanas como a eso de las 7:30 pm. Cenaría algo ligero y luego dormiría hasta las 1:00 am, a esa hora "escaparía" lejos sin dar marcha atrás… 11:00 pm ahora solo me toca esperar…

Tokio, Japón

Calles desiertas y el ladrar de los perros a las 12:30 am en la gran ciudad podrías escuchar y disfrutar el silencio. Claro para un ciudadano normal, si eres un karateka a esa hora no podías ni pegar el ojo vigilando las calles, para que nada les pasara a los "normales". Menuda estupidez, si pero no había nadie a quien culpar claro que a los antepasados que se dividieron en dos tribus y después peleaban entre sí, por una y otra tontería para saber que tribu era la mejor, más fuerte y con más conocimiento claro que él había tenido la suerte de nacer entre los "buenos" y no entre sus "rivales". Se sentía raro haciendo eso ¿por qué carajos lo hacía?, sencillo ellos no tenían elección, tu naces del linaje karateka tu destino estaba marcado, no puedes ser normal, no puedes elegir que ser, ni que hacer eres karateka porque eres karateka sin más ni menos, no tienes opción tienes que aprender a vivir con tu destino, no tienes caminos. Eres eso o no eres nada.

Suspiro por quinta vez en la noche, no tenía sueño estaba acostumbrado a pasar las noches en vela "cuidando" a la ciudad para que en la mañana los ingratos se despertaran después de una noche de sueño preocupándose por puras estupideces sin darse cuenta de nada, ¡menudos ignorantes! Quisiera verlos en su lugar allí si sería algo justo.

-¡Tsk! ¡menudos idiotas!- dijo en vos alta, cruzado de brazos con su espalda estaba apoyada en la pared de un edificio cuya vista daba a toda la cuidad, yacía un chico de no más de 17 años, alto, delgado pero con sus músculos bien marcados, piel algo clara, cabello rubio que se mecía al compás del viento y sus ojos grises estaban cerrados, tenía una mueca de fastidio en su rostro

-¿Qué pasa Natsu_kun?- se escuchó una voz femenina con falsa preocupación, con obvie dad sabía lo que le molestaba al rubio- ¿otra vez te duele el estómago? O ¿te anda dela pipi?- su voz seguía sonando falsa y divertida

-Hmp, no me molestes, Hanako- le respondió furioso pero sin abrir sus ojos y con una vena marcada en su frente al puro estilo anime.

- yo solo me preocupo por tu bienestar estomacal y que puedas orinar bien ^-^ - le reprocho la chica saliendo de las sombras, era de media estatura sin llegar a ser enana piel no muy clara pero sin llegar a ser oscura, cabello castaño recogido en dos graciosos moños, facciones finas y delicadas, sus ojos eran verde claro, delgada y de buena figura.

-¡que te calles!- gruño el rubio sonrojado la chica era muy lengua suelta al hablar y a él ese tipo de cosas le daban vergüenza.

. oooh Natsu_chan, pero si todo el mundo va al baño ^-^ - Él solo la miro ignorando como lo había llamado y la chica seguía molestándolo la castaña estaba aburrida y Nastu-cascarrabias_kun era buena diversión.

.¬¬ sabes que mejor ni te contesto porque sé que eso quieres- le dijo el rubio intentando tranquilizarse, ¿Por qué con Hanako? Ósea conocía a la chica y era muy seria y reservada pero cuando estaba aburrida, había que huir de su presencia.

-Mou ¡Que malo!- la chica suspiro y se sentó en el suelo ella a comparación de Natsu no estaba muy acostumbrada siendo vigía de noche y el sueño la estaba venciendo- ¡Waaaaaa! No entiendo porque hacemos esto, no hay nada sospechoso en las calles, solo silencio y los borrachos durmiendo en los callejones o regurgitando el estomago- exclamo indignada y exaltada.

- primeramente cierra la boca, tú bien sabes que no tenemos opción- el chico abrió sus ojos y la miraba indignado y derrotado - y segundo deja de decir cochinadas ¡carajo! ¬¬ - volvió a cerrar sus ojos escuchando el silencio, concentrándose en los movimientos a su alrededor.

Ok- fue lo último que escucho de los labios de la karateka, ¡al fin silencio!- pensó triunfante.

Ahora a esperar el amanecer como todos los días…

Desperté antes del tiempo indicado pero solo unos minutos, Salí de mi cama la ordene y deje las cartas sobre ella ¡_los quiero, los extrañare, pero tengo que olvidarlos! _Con estas palabras entre al cuarto de baño me daría una ducha y luego me iría. Salí del baño y me vestí con ropa algo cálida pues tendría que pasar por el país de la nieve (o como se llame, la cosa que solo pasan en invierno) para llegar a mi destino, salí de mi cuarto después de dejar todo en su lugar, baje las escaleras y llegue a la sala de la casa, me detuve en medio y mire todo a mi alrededor extrañaría mi casa después de todo aquí había vivido desde mi nacimiento, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí cuidadosamente las calles estaban totalmente vacías, cerré los ojos y disfrute la fresca brisa de la madrugada, cerré la puerta de mi casa y a paso tranquilo fui en dirección de la entrada de la aldea, me iría y jamás regresaría, ¡soy consciente! Del daño que causare pero por primera vez en mi vida pensaría en mi misma, en mi verdadero camino y en nadie más que en mí. Es hora que deje de sacrificar lo que quiero por lo que los demás quieran, me duele pero tengo que hacerlo.

Pase frente a la banca, justo donde Sasuke me había dejado la noche que se fue, cerré los ojos, eso ya no me torturaría más amaba a Sasuke si, pero ya tengo que resignarme con él o terminare solterona con gatos, solo me pensarlo me causo escalofríos. Me canse de esperarlo de intentar buscarlo, de sus intentos de asesinato. Eso terminaría ahora, yo me olvidaría del él ya no lo recordaría, jamás pensaría en él, ni siquiera me acordaría de su nombre. Suspire profundamente y regrese mi vista al frente, nada me detendría. Seguí avanzando hacia la entrada pronto divise a pocos metros la gran entrada y ahora salida de la aldea, hoy sí; la hora de la verdad se acercaba, la hora de mi "escape" estaba cerca, llegue a la entrada y pase por ella mirando al frente, gire un poco mi cabeza y divise Konoha, _adiós hogar, ya nunca volveré. _Sonreí tristemente pero seguí con mi camino oculte mi chakra y avance saltando por las ramas para llegar antes o al amanecer a mi destino, tendría llegar antes de que el sol resplandeciera o cualquier ninja de otras aldeas me reconocerían y allí si estaría perdida, seguí a gran velocidad pase por Suna y solo mire su entrada con melancolía pues había hecho gran amistad con el Kazekage Gaara y no decir con Temari los extrañaría mucho, pero sin mi estarían mejor, seguí al mismo paso aunque ya me sentía cansada no me podía detener a este punto ya había avanzado mucho y ya había tomado esa decisión.

Seguí avanzando y pase por muchos lugares, que me hacían recordar algunas misiones con mis amigos, tome aire y segui avanzando sin percatarme de nada a mi alrededor pare un momento viendo distraída mente un puente que yo recordaba bien, el puente de nuestra primera misión, el puente donde creí muerto a Sasuke, el puente "Naruto", sonreí con melancolía ya estaba aclarando y tenía que darme prisa el país de la nieve estaba algo cerca.

-¡¿Sakura_chan?!- Oh, Santo Dios- pensé deteniéndome y abriendo los ojos de sorpresa no, no, no ¡carajo! Voltee mi mirada topándome con los ojos azules y confusos de Naruto ¡esto estaba, mal!-¿Sakura_chan qué haces aquí?- me pregunto extrañado- mmm Naruto eeh… estoy de misión- fue lo único que le conteste- ¿tan temprano?- seguía con su interrogatorio- s-si- le conteste en un susurro- ¿tú que haces aquí, Naruto?- intente cambiar de tema- oooh, es que terminamos la misión y queríamos volver lo más antes a la aldea, pues tú estabas sola, y queríamos llegar cuanto antes contigo Sakura_chan, yo me adelante Ino_chan y Neji_baka vienen más atrás- ¡Oh, Genial!- pensé nerviosa no solo estaba Naruto si no también Ino y Neji, justamente las personas que quería evitar toparme- oh, ya veo- le conteste- Naruto, t-tengo que irme, _volveré pronto- _sé que le estaba diciendo una gran mentira, pero no quería decirle "_oye Naruto, apártate de mi camino, no ves que me voy para no regresar y no me quiero despedir porque jamás nos volveremos a ver"_ – oh, está bien, Sakura_chan, que tengas suerte yo les aviso a Ino y a Neji- me sonrió entusiasmado extrañaría esa sonrisa de mi amigo- si ¡gracias!- le conteste y tomamos caminos separados, yo salte a toda velocidad no me quería topar con Ino y mucho menos con Neji.

Llegue a la entrada del país de la nieve y respire profundamente la hora a llegado avance y entre afortunadamente no había nadie vigilando y pase sin dificultad corrí a toda velocidad hacia el bosque de la nieve; llegue al centro de este y de mi mochila saque unos pergaminos que me llevarían a mi destino los extendí en el suelo eran dos, me senté en el centro y puse uno a cada lado lleve mis manos cargadas de chakra a cada uno y me concentre en el lugar a donde iría. ¡Lo Tengo!. Cerré mis ojos

-_**Toshi no jutsu- **_sentí un leve mareo y un gran mangoneo pero no abrí mis ojos, esa sensación solo duro unos minutos y todo se detuvo, temía abrir los ojos y ver que el Jutsu no había funcionado sin embargo ya no sentía la helada nieve en mi trasero y tampoco el viento frío, lentamente abrí mis ojos y estaba en la azotea de un edificio alto, sonreí ¡lo había logrado! ¡Funciono! ¡Estoy en la ciudad! Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, rodando en mis mejillas, Un nuevo inicio me esperaba. Sus fuerzas se agotaron y callo inconsciente en el frío suelo de la azotea.

(POV normal)

Oh, Dios- escucho un leve jadeo de su compañera, volteo a verla y la chica tenía la mirada perdida- ¿Hanako?- llamo extrañado bueno de hecho ya sabía que la chica contaba con un raro don que le hacía ver visiones o algo por el estilo, si algo sucedía Hanako lo sabía de antemano, sus visiones eran exactas aunque a veces tardaban un poco en suceder, pero se le hacía extraño siempre que le pasaba cuando él estaba presente, la chica volteo verlo alarmada- ¡hay una ninja en la ciudad!- le dijo seriamente, el asintió igual o más serio- ¿Dónde?. Pregunto seriamente, Hanao había dicho "una" pero su deber era acabar con ella, los ninjas eran sus enemigos y ellos no dormían por "proteger" la ciudad de sus "amenazas" ya que aunque los Karatekas y los Ninjas estuvieran separados por una extrañada dimensión, ya había habido Ninjas merodeando la ciudad y a veces atacaban a los pobres ciudadanos, a veces los secuestraban o asesinaban- exactamente, en la azotea del edificio de en frente- la chica señalo el edificio que estaba frente al que ellos estaban- Esta al otro lado- él asintió- ¡andando!- de una salto llegaron a la azotea del edificio donde su "enemiga" se encontraba. Avanzaron en silencio ellos no subestimaban a los Ninjas sabían que eran hábiles, se acercaron cada vez más y vieron un bulto tirado en el suelo, a cada lado de ese "bulto" habían dos pergaminos en llamas, ese "bulto" al parecer estaba inconsciente Hanako avanzo un paso, no tan cerca pero lo suficiente como para verlo bien.

-¡es una chica!- exclamo sorprendida- Es muy bonita, pero mira su cabellos ¡qué raro!- ante tal admiración por parte de la chica le dio curiosidad y se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Hanako, y decir que era bonita era poco, la chica era hermosa, de piel clara, rasgos finos y delicados y su cabello rosa resaltaba su belleza y la claridad de su piel, era Hermosa pero era una enemiga- ¿Qué hacemos con ella, Natsu?- pregunto Hanako- ¡hmp!- buena pregunta pensó ¿Qué hacer? Ahora que la veía no sabía qué hacer, no quería dejarla con los miembros superiores ni pensar que le harían, se acercó a ella y con cuidado la cargo entre sus brazos, sorprendiendo a Hanako- ¡Reúne a los chicos!- fue lo único que dijo, ella asintió y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, él con la Ninja en sus brazos y ella totalmente confundida.

_Este sería el inicio de su historia, de su verdadero camino, un inicio para ambos, pero tendrían que luchar por ello. Esto estaba escrito en su destino dependía de Ellos cumplirlo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin del primer capitulo

¿Qué les pareció? ¿reviews?

Oh, se los agradezco por leer, denme una oportunidad si son tan amables ^-^

Bien, bien como les decía Hanako es un Occ y abran muchos más y saldrán los chicos de Naruto y si abran batallas, aun que cambie algunas cosas como por ejemplo esa "organización" que protege la ciudad tendrá el nombre de "Yomi" que sale en Kenichi ^^U y aun que es una organización criminal, en mi Fics no ^-^, si también saldrá Kenichi, Miu y los adorados maestros de Rio zampaku y cómo olvidarme de Ragnarok. y aun que yo diga Karatekas en general estos miembros de "Yomi" se especializan en otros tipos de artes marciales, (esto es solo para aclarar) jijijiji bueno espero que sigan mi fics yy ¡gracias!

Besos, Tsumi


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Bueno eh aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "volver a empezar" ¡Domo Arigatou Gosaimazu! Por sus Reviews *¬*y por leer, ok ¡disfruten!

Y disculpen el retraso u.u es que no tenía Internet (la peor pesadilla de un otaku por cierto, eh sufrido mucho TT-TT)

En este capítulo aparecerán los Occs y al final les explicare la apariencia de cada uno ^-^ y durante el cap… les daré una breve descripción de ellos.

Capítulo 2: Seguir al corazón

Desperté y sentía mi cuerpo de plomo, los parpados me pesaban y me dolía la cabeza, mi cuerpo estaba sobre una superficie mullida y muy cómoda, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de la habitación- ¿Dónde estoy?- pensé un poco confusa ¿será que no funciono? Y estoy en alguna casa de alguna aldea del país de la nieve, intente recordar pero me dolía mucho la cabeza como para hacerlo, me senté en lo que distinguí como una cama, ¡qué raro! En las aldeas mayormente duermen en futones, quizás estaré en la casa de algún Feudal, cuando sentí la decepción llegar a mí y la tristeza se reflejó en mi rostro, recordé todo, la azotea del edificio todo, bien me animo saber que estoy en la ciudad, pero eso no quita el hecho de donde estoy o más importante ¿Quién me encontró?, mire a mi alrededor era una habitación muy grande, hermosa casi todo en colores crema, había una ventana y un balcón, la cama también era algo grande, había un armario y otra puerta que supuse era el baño. La puerta se abrió ladee mi cabeza para ver quién era, entro un chico ¿guapo? Vaya que si rubio, alto era delgado pero su camisa marcaba sus músculos, tez clara y ojos grises que me miraban indiferente se veía de mi edad, después de él entro una chica delgada de buena figura, castaña y ojos verdes, era de mediana estatura y su piel no era clara pero tampoco oscura, también se veía de mi edad.

-hola- me saludo l chica- ¡me alegro que hayas despertado! ^-^- yo solo le sonreí tímidamente, ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta, yo solo me sorprendí por su cercanía y su rápida confianza- Me llamo Hanako y ¿tu?- mm la chica me caía bien pero no me debo confiar- Sakura- le conteste ella me sonrió y volteo a ver al chico- él es Natsu, es un poco serio pero es porque esta resentido socialmente ^-^- el chico la fulmino con la mirada y yo solo me reí bajito-¡Un Gusto!- les dije ya un poco más tranquila- mmmm ni tanto Sa-ku-ra eres una Ninja y no tienes que estar aquí- fue Natsu quien hablo, su voz sonaba seria yo lo mire seriamente pero no le conteste, el suspiro y hablo de nuevo- Escucha, se supone que los Ninjas tienen prohibido el cruce a la ciudad y los Karatekas a las aldeas Ninjas. ¡Oh, con qué era eso! Esa estúpida ley ancestral que prohíbe el cruce de las dimensiones, por eso son pocos Ninjas que saben de la ciudad- ¿lo sabes, verdad?- me pregunto Hanako yo asentí y los mire- entonces si lo sabes ¿por qué estás aquí, y no en tu aldea?- me lo pensé antes de responder "porque soy una cobarde que no acepta su destino"- porque ya no podía estar allí- les dije ellos se miraron entre si- y les juro que no vengo a hacer daño- agregue ellos volvieron a mirarse, Natsu suspiro y Hanako sonrió- bueno si lo que dices es cierto, porque mira que no te miras como si fueras peligrosa ^-^ ¡vamos a ayudarte!- mire a Hanako sorprendida y Natsu tenía cara de poco amigos- ¡gracias!- deberás les agradecía pues no conocía nada de la ciudad.

(POV Natsu)

Mire a la chica que estaba frente a mí, pelirosa, cuerpo delgado y esbelto piel clara, y grandes ojos jade, ¿hermosa? Vaya que Si pero era una ninja, una enemiga y aun que me cueste no puedo verla como tal, se nota su carácter es amable, dulce nada que ver con los Ninjas que nos hemos enfrentado en resumen esta chica; Sakura no parece Ninja. Suspire derrotado tengo que idear un plan tenemos ventaja al ver que Ninja no parece, pero aun así le debo mi lealtad a Yomi y heme aquí defraudando a la organización y a mi maestro, volví a suspirar no sé qué me pasa, tengo que entregarla a los superiores, lo sé pero no quiero hacerlo. Siento que NO debo hacerlo, mire a Sakura y suspire.

-bien Sakura, como ya te dijo Hanako, vamos a ayudarte, estas en mi casa y esta será tu habitación puedes decorarla a tu manera, cambiar cosas etc, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes decirme o a Hanako también, vamos a ayudarte a adaptarte mejor, te llevaremos a conocer algunos lugares de la ciudad, te explicaremos las cosas que normalmente se hacen y bla, bla, bla todo eso ¿ok?- le explique sin muchas ganas, ella se sorprendió y asintió- bueno entonces, ustedes hablen de algo -_- ¡ya vuelvo!- dicho eso me gire y camine hacia a la puerta, la abrí y salí.

Camine por los largos pasillos de la Mansión Tanimoto, hmp espero que Hanako no pierda a Sakura, ladee mi cabeza apartando esos pensamientos de "preocupación" por la Ninja, cuando me disponía a bajar las escaleras por el otro pasillo de la mansión se acercó mi hermano mayor, Haru Tanimoto (*Tsumi: Luego les explico*). Es parecido a mí a diferencia que su cabello es un poco más oscuro, sus ojos son celestes y es más alto que yo.

-¡hey, hermanito!- me llamo arrogante yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada- ¿Qué quieres, Haru?- interrogue el solo sonrió de lado al muy canijo le encanta fastidiarme- ¿¡ya despertó la chica!? Mira que esta bonita- me dijo con una mirada pervertida yo solo alce una ceja interrogante y sentí la extraña necesidad de darle un golpe en la cara- ¡si, ya despertó!- le conteste con un gruñido-¡Genial!, entonces iré a "presentarme" – dicho eso él muy cretino paso de mí se dirigió a al otro pasillo, quiero a mi hermano pero… ¡ojala se pierda y no encuentre la habitación! -_- seguí mi camino, bajando las escaleras. En ese momento sono mi celular.

*llamada*

-¡yo!- conteste

-¡hey, natsu!, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué, quieres reunirnos? ¿Están urgente?

- Si es algo urgente, menudo Baka y no te lo puedo decir aún, si no están todos

-mmmm *suspira* está bien, les aviso a los demás y vamos para haya

-¡bien!

*fin de la llamada*

Suspire fastidiado, ni modo no hay vuelta atrás, tengo que decirles a los demás todo lo que sucede. No es que no quisiera decirles pero ellos también son de Yomi y somos los miembros más jóvenes de la organización y digamos que ellos si me darían apoyo y sus consejos también servirían de algo, me dirigí a la cocina y tome una manzana de el frutero de la mesa, Haru y yo decidimos no tener sirvientes. El timbre sonó ¡vaya velocidad!- pensé y fui a abrir la puerta.

-¡Holaaaaaaaas!- gritaron exactamente nueve chicos gritaron a la vez, dejándome casi sordo, los fulmine con la mirada- ¿Qué esperan, inútiles?, ¡pasen de una buena vez! ¬¬- les ordene alzando un poco la voz, aun me zumbaban los oídos ante el grito-¡Ups!- dijeron todos y entraron rápidamente, cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué deseabas, jefe?- voltee a ver a la personita que me había preguntado y la mire con una ceja alzada, Fanny la más pequeña del grupo tanto de edad como literalmente, es un poco emo pero muy talentosa en las artes marciales, es más seria que yo.

-Si Natsu, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Kisara (*es la de Kenichi, a diferencia que en mi Fics su cabello es largo, como sale en los black back del anime*) suspire.

-¡Vamos al salón principal! Allí les explico- todos asintieron y me siguieron escaleras arriba, llegamos al salón y cada uno se acomodó en los asiento que encontraron, los mire a todos no podía comenzar sin Hanako y menos sin Sakura pero ni modo, no soy paciente.

-¡Bien, chicos! Tenemos una "misión" que va en contra de la ética de yomi pero tenemos que cumplirla, sin que ningún miembro superior de la sociedad se dé cuenta- explique ellos me miraron interrogantes- verán tenemos un 33-12 (*xD*) vi la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro; sonreí arrogante- P-pero Tanimoto ¿te das cuenta de lo que haces?, hay un Ninja en la ciudad y tú quieres ayudarle, ¿¡te has vuelto loco!?- Fue Suzuki quien me pregunto sobresaltada y suspire.

-Veras Suzuki, esa Ninja no parece serlo, y no está aquí para causar daños es más dijo que tenía que huir de su aldea por una cuestión personal, créeme es inofensiva- ¡quién diría! Yo defendiendo una Ninja- Así que ¿es una chica?- pregunto Taichi pícaramente yo solo asentí- ¡ya veo!- dijo Sasuke (*otro Sasuke*) del mismo modo los mire fastidiado.

-¡mmm! ¿Jefe_sama?- pose mi mirada en Fanny que estaba alzando la mano- ¡yo te ayudo!- grito emocionada, sonreí levemente y todos comenzaron con un "yo igual" "confía en mi" y todos aceptaron ayudarme con una simple explicación, aunque no lo admitiera ¡no sé qué haría sin ellos!.

-¡Hey, Wey!- mire a Taichi alzando una ceja- ¿Dónde está la chica?- pregunto con falsa seriedad- en una de las habitaciones con Hanako- le respondí fríamente- ¡Oh, Oh! Yy ¿podemos ir a verla?- esta vez fue Fanny los mire a todos y parecían emocionados ¡como si nunca en su vida hubiesen visto un Ninja! -_- pero no le puedo negar nada a Fanny- ¡bien, vamos!- y salimos del salón hacia la habitación que sería de Sakura.

(POV Normal)

Los nueve curioso chicos seguían a su "líder" la curiosidad lo estaba matando ¿Quién era esa chica por la cual Natsu no cumplía las reglas de Yomi? ¿Por qué lo hacía? De verdad querían averiguar y apoyar a su amigo que al parecer estaba siguiendo a su corazón y no a su fría e insensible mente ¡eso deberás se estaba poniendo bueno!, llegaron al lugar de la mansión donde se encontraban las habitaciones principales, se extrañaron mucho pues creían que Natsu dejaría a la chica en una de huéspedes, Natsu abrió la hermosa puerta blanca y entraron, todos se sorprendieron en especial los chicos ahora ya se entendía porque Natsu quería ayudar con tanta seguridad a la Ninja, si era una chica verdaderamente hermosa y tal y como dijo el rubio no parecía Ninja; incluso cuando la vieron pensaron que era de su instituto. Hanako y Sakura voltearon a ver a los recién llegados la segunda se sorprendió pero no se asustó ni se preocupó, solo los miro tímidamente.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Taichi sorprendido y luego sonrió- ¡hola soy Taichi Raimon!- saludo el chico se parecía mucho a Hanako solo que al ser un chico era muy guapo, cabello castaño ojos color verde alto, delgado de piel ni muy clara ni muy oscura- y soy el mellizo de Hanako pero yo soy mayor ^-^- a todos los presentes les resbalo una gota de sudor y Hanako lo fulmino con la mirada- ¡yo soy Sakura Haruno!- contesto la pelirosa- ¡Un gusto!- contestaron al unísono todos menos Hanako y Natsu.

-yo soy Sasuke Marumotto-se presentó un chico de piel clara, ojos azules y cabello negro con leves rayos rubios, alto, delgado y muy guapo, la chica le sonrió- ¡hola, Saku_chan! Yo soy Yuka Hyuga- se presentó sonriendo una chica de cabello castaño hasta la cintura de piel clara, delgada y no muy desarrollada pero tampoco plana, media estatura muy hermosa, pero lo que sorprendió a la pelirosa fueron sus ojos perlados pero supo disimularlo- y él es mi hermano mellizo Jun Hyuga- el mencionado hizo una reverencia parecido a Yuka solo que más alto y su cabello corto y rebelde.

-Yo y mi Hermano somos Suzuki y Niko Uchiha, no somos mellizos pero nos parecemos- una chica de cabello azabache, piel normal, delgada mediana, de buena figura y ojos azules se presentó y junto a ella un chico parecido pero más alto ¿U-Uchiha?- pensó la pelirosa admirada ¡cuántos secretos guardaba la ciudad!- ¡holas!- saludo Niko.

- ¡Nosotras somos, Kisara Najou y Kimiko Katsuki- una chica peli-ocre delgada de piel clara, ojos color esmeralda intenso se presentó arrogante jalando a una pelirroja delgada de piel pálida ojos aqua. La pelirosa les sonrió levemente aun aturdida por las anteriores presentaciones.

-¡yo soy Fanny!- la pelirosa que estaba mirando hacia arriba, viendo a los chicos, bajo la mirada topando con una niña de unos 10 años, su expresión seria de cuerpo delgado y para su edad desarrollada, cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos café claro casi verdes, de piel normal. Sakura le sonrió dulcemente.

-¡no te engañes, tiene 14 años!- se escuchó la fría voz de Natsu, Fanny le sonrió traviesa a la pelirosa al ver su expresión de sorpresa- ¡B-Bueno, es un placer conocerlos a todos!- dijo sonriendo.

Todos los chicos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, la chica les había caído bien, muy bien, de verdad esperaban poder ayudarla, no se veía peligrosa ni mala, la habían agarrado confianza y esperaban en lo más profundo de su corazón que cumpliera lo que la había traído hasta ellos, sabían que no era causalidad y mucho menos un accidente, Nada pasa porque si, Esto era el destino. Sabían que muchas cosas les esperaban junto con esa Ninja. Ella estaba allí por algo y ellos se dejarían guiar, escucharían a su Corazón y no a la Razón. ¿¡Quién sabe!? Tal vez hasta se metan en uno que otro lio.

Nada pasa porque sí, todo tiene un ¿para qué?, sino te gusta tu destino, Elije tu camino

-yo-

¡Bien hasta aquí el segundo capítulo!

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado ^-^ yy para los que tienen dudas ya sabrán el porqué de los apellidos *música de suspenso* naaa de hecho esta historia la he soñado y fueron sueños consecutivos y estuve hablando con Haku y me animo a subirla y obvio le agregare mi toque, espero que sigan leyendo y le agradezco de corazón a Hellgirl12 ¡linda, gradezco tu Reviews! Y tu motivación y paciencia n.n/

Y se preguntaran ¿Qué es eso de Haru Tanimoto? ¿Natsu tiene un hermano? ¡bien les explico! Haru apareció en mi sueño y se presentó como el hermano mayor de Natsu y pues es muy guapo y buena onda *¬* no me resistí a agregarlo a mi Fanfics además imaginarlo y verlo en mis sueños por aproximadamente 20 noches fue un total derrame nasal xDDD

Bien ahora les describo a los Occs Mejor que en el Fics y también una de Sakura pues parece que no la eh descrito bien.

Sakura Haruno: ella tiene el cabello largo de color Rosado ni muy claro pero tampoco oscuro, sus ojos son grandes de color Jade muy llamativos, su estatura es mediana, esta delgada y su piel es clara, su cuerpo está bien desarrollado. Cuenta con 16 años de edad y es ahora exKunoichi de Konoha.

OCCS:

Haru Tanimoto: Es el hermano y encargado de Natsu, su cabello es rubio de color un poco más fuerte que el de su hermano y un poco largo, muy alto delgado pero tiene músculos marcados, su piel clara y sus ojos celestes le hacen más guapo, su forma de ser es más liberal y despreocupada que la de su hermano, cuenta con 19 años de edad. Es un miembro superior de Yomi, aun que apoya a su hermano.

Taichi Raimon: Es un chico Guapo de estatura alta, piel normal, delgado de cuerpo musculoso cabello castaño y alborotado, ojos color verde intenso, cuenta con 17 años de edad, le gusta molestar a la personas en especial a su hermana melliza y a Suzuki Uchiha, está enamorado de la segunda. Es un miembro de Yomi

Hanako Raimon: Es la hermana de Taichi, siempre está peleando con él por quien es mayor, su estatura es mediana, delgada de buen cuerpo cabello castaño y ojos verdes intensos su cabello va recogido en dos moños a cada lado de la cabeza con unos mechones sueltos, tiene 17 años de edad y aun no se sabe de quién está enamorada. Es miembro de Yomi.

Yuka Hyuga: ella es una chica mediana, de piel clara, su cabello castaño le llega hasta la cintura, delgada de buen cuerpo, un poco seria sus ojos son de color perla digno de un Hyuga, tiene el Byakuan pero ella aun no lo sabe, tiene 16 años de edad y es un minuto menos que su mellizo está enamorada de Niko. Es un miembro de Yomi.

Jun Hyuga: Él mellizo de Yuka mayor por un minuto, cabello castaño, alto, delgado de figura musculosa, ojos perlados, también tiene el Byakugan pero tampoco lo sabe, 16 años de edad, solo habla si es necesario, está enamorado de Kim. Es miembro de Yomi.

Suzuki Uchiha: la arrogancia misma, es una chica muy hermosa, cabellera negra recogida en una coleta alta, delgada de buena figura, ojos azules, al ser Uchiha tiene el sharingan aun que su hermano Niko dice que son "poderes", cuenta con 16 años, está enamorada de miembro de Yomi.

Sasuke Marumotto: Es un chico alto y delgado de cabello negro y extraños mechones rubios que sobresalen, sus ojos son azules muy intensos, su piel pálida hace contraste con sus rasgos, tiene 17 años de edad, está enamorado de Kisara, pero esta lo toma como un mujeriego. Es miembro de Yomi.

Fanny Kido: ¡Soy yo! xDD bien ya me describí pero soy un Occs, tengo 14 años y mido 1.36

Kimiko (Kim) Kanzuki: Pelirroja y la típica chica tímida, es de mediana estatura y sus ojos son de color aqua (como los de Kiyama Hiroto *¬*) su piel es clara, delgada y bien desarrollada, tiene 16 años y es la hermana menor de Karin *Naruto shippuden*. Es miembro de Yomi.

Cuando salgan más Occs se los describo, ¡gracias x leer! Ariel siestas leyendo esto ¡soy la Fanny! -_- EwE ignoren esto es cosa mía ¬w¬ bueno

¡Sayonara! ¡Matta ne! xD ¡nos leemos!.


	3. Chapter 3

7¡Hola! Bueno aunque por ahora solo Hellgirl12 ha leído mi historia y solo tengo Reviews de ella, me siento animada a seguir subiendo los caps con la esperanza de que ya vendrán más lectores ^-^ yy Hellgirl12 ¡gracias x tus Reviews!

Hellgirl12: ¡gracias! Jejejeje me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que te hayas reído xDD, sii bueno en mi raro sueño no veíamos a Sakura como una persona peligrosa aunque tenga una fuerza de elefante xD y porque en el anime tampoco se mira "amenazante" y sii creo que al parecer yo tampoco soy la única a la que le pasa eso .-. y me alegro que no serlo xDD yo también rio como loca xDD y bueno los personajes también se presentaron en mi sueño, yo no eh cambiado nada de cómo me aparecieron; pero me alegro que te hayan agradado ^-^ y bueno en el sueño salía yo asi que no me quería quedar fuera xP yy ¿te gustaría salir en un capitulo? Bueno me avisas por Inbox :3 y de la edad ni te tengas pena yo ya llegare a esa edad ^-^/ ¡nos leemos! ¡Disfrútalo! Y si puedes recomienda mi Fics ;)

¡Disfruten!

Capítulo 3: Convivir

Después de las presentaciones de los chicos con Sakura se quedaron a charlar un poco más con ella y a preguntarle cosas de los países Ninja y de sus técnicas, la Pelirosa les contestaba con la mayor sinceridad posible aunque a veces se aguantara la risa por las preguntas que le hacían, a su parecer se veían como niños con un juguete nuevo, claro que el único que no preguntaba nada era Natsu que solo miraba incrédulo el lado infantil de sus "serios" compañeros y amigos. Ni cuenta se dieron cuando entro Haru, el rubio tenia cara de pocos amigos y se le veía cansado cuando localizo a su hermano menor se le lanzo sobre él y lo golpeo en la cara mientras lo fulminaba con su mirada.

-¿Pero qué carajos? ¿Qué te pasa, Animal? ¬¬- Grito Natsu enojado aun con Haru encima- ¡pues que me perdí por tu culpa, estúpido ¬¬!- ambos hermanos se fulminaban con la mirada pero no se miraban con odio solo con resentimiento que es muy diferente, los demás presentes miraban la escena divertidos ya acostumbrados, la Pelirosa por su parte estaba sorprendida por la aparición del chico y por el parecido con los rubios-¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!- grito más alto Natsu aventando a su hermano y poniéndose de pie- ¡y yo soy el Animal ¬¬!- se quejó el Tanimoto mayor imitando a su hermano, Haru volteo su mirada a Sakura que lo miraba sorprendida, él sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella (*olvide decir, que Sakura estaba sentada en la cama*) y se arrodillo frente a ella apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas de ella- mmm así que ¡tú eres la Ninja!- dijo lenta y sensualmente (*xD*)- mm Yo soy Haru Tanimoto, soy el hermano mayor de Natsu - dijo sonriendo de lado y disfrutando de la mirada de sorpresa que le brindo la chica- Ah, y el padre de Fanny ^-^- Sakura abrió sus boca con sorpresa y todos menos Fanny miraron a Haru como si estuviera loco, el pobre Haru no alcanzo a esquivar el zape que le dio Natsu- ¡Deja de decir idioteces! -_-, No le creas Sakura- Dijo Natsu indiferente- ¡Cuando este idiota sea padre; yo seré cantante!- ironizo sacándole una carcajada a Niko y a Taichi, los demás solo miraban a Natsu incrédulos. El chico los ignoro tomando de un pie a Haru y lo arrastraba lejos de Sakura.

Y así Los chicos pasaron toda la tarde charlando con la pelirosa, la chica les habia caído demasiado bien y cuando Ntasu hablo con ellos acerca de ayudarla a pasar desapercibida aceptaron gustosos incluso Haru se les unió pues igual le había caído bien y se sentía rebelde haciéndolo. Cuando la noche cayó sobre la cuidad decidieron cenar algo Natsu y Haru los invitaron a pasar la noche en la mansión y Sakura que bueno decidieron que viviría con ellos la chica apenada acepto puesto que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir y se sentía agradecida con ellos.

(En El Comedor)

Los once chicos se encontraban en el comedor de la mansión Tanimoto comiendo una pizza que los "anfitriones" habían ordenado no teniendo ganas de cocinar, nadie hablaba se concentraban en comer debido al hambre que tenían y no sabían de qué hablar pues toda la tarde habían sometido a la pobre chica a un interrogatorio y ya habían resuelto sus dudas acerca de las naciones y tradiciones ninja. Taichi quien mascaba su ultimo de pizza se le ocurrio un nuevo cuestionamiento para la pelirosa volteo a verla.

-Ne… ¿Sakura?- llamo el castaño llamando no solo la atención de la pelirosa, sino de todos los presentes en general- mmm ahora que lo pienso mejor… ¿Cómo era tu vida en "Konoha"?- la pelirosa se puso un poco nerviosa y todos estaban atentos a su respuesta, la pobre chica viéndose acorralada no le quedo opción más que contarles su deprimente según ella, Vida Ninja.

(POV SAKURA)

¡Hay Santo Cielo! Debí suponer que sería Taichi quien preguntaría eso, Pero bueno por alguna extraña razón estos chicos se ganaron mi confianza rápidamente, suspire.

Mmm ¿Qué cosa de mi vida ninja quieres que te diga?- le pregunte al castaño que parecía pensarlo

Pues, no se ¿tenías amigos? ¿novio? ¿tus padres? ¿hermanos? ¿Por qué no pareces ninja? ¿Por qué decidiste ser ninja? ¿a qué edad comenzaste a entrenar?- suspire, creo que termino su interrogatorio, y lo mire. Bueno LOS mire ya que todos parecían curiosos.

Mm si tenía amigos, no tenía y no tengo novio, mis padres murieron, tenía un hermano de corazón, no sé porque no parezco ninja, quería que dejaran de hacerme Bullying (xD), primero tienes que pasar por la academia ninja y después a un grupo liderado por un ninja de rango muy superior al tuyo y hacer misiones- termine de responder con sinceridad y naturalidad, todo eso ya no me afectaba, ya no me importaría.

¡Oh!- exclamo el chico, se veía arrepentido- ¡lo siento! No quería acerté recordar- se disculpó, todos me miraban como entendiendo mi razón de haber huido, incluso Fanny estaba seria pero no me veía con lastima si no que me miraba como si comprendiera mi situación.

Descuida, eso ya no importa- seguimos comiendo en un tranquilo silencio, nadie se atrevia o quería romperlo, después de la cena, ya eran pasadas las 10 asi que decidimos irnos a dormir, Haru llevo a los chicos hacia el pasillo de la izquierda donde estaban los dormitorios de los huéspedes y Natsu me llevo a mí al derecho, donde estaban las habitaciones principales.

(POV NATSU)

Nos despedimos de los chicos y guie a Sakura hacia su habitación, Haru entendido que quería hablar con ella y fue con los demás, dejándonos solos, Observe a Sakura, parecía pensativa y perdida en su mundo.

-oye- la llame sobresaltándola un poco- ¿Por qué… porque no dijiste antes lo de tus padres?- ella se sorprendió por mi pregunta y después se puso seria- ¡no creí que fuera tan necesario!- respondió con simpleza- ¿a no?- Le pregunte con cierta burla, ella me fulmino con la mirada y ¡me encanto!- así que según tú, no es importante ese detalle de no tener padres- esta vez fui yo, quien la fulmino con la mirada, ella rodo los ojos y bufo ¡pero qué fácil se molestaba!- Para mí ¡no!- respondió con desdén- además pensaba decirlo más adelante- dijo lo último en un susurro y debido a al silencio puede escucharla. Decidí ya no comentar nada, dejaría que nos tuviera más confianza y dijera lo que tenía que decir. La deje en la puerta de la que sería su habitación y me fui a la mía, a prepararme para "vigilar la cuidad" creo que pediré vacaciones.

(POV NORMAL)

Después de que Natsu se fuera, Sakura no sabía que pensar, su vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana y agradecía eso pero… ¿Qué pasaría después? Y si los hermanos Tanimoto, se aburrían de hospedarla o no encajaba bien en la ciudad, suspiro, Dejaría que el tiempo hiciera lo que tenga que hacer. Un poco cansada se acostó en su ahora cama, e intento dormir pero el sueño no llegaba a ella, pensó en como estarían en su aldea, ¿se habrán dado cuenta que no está? ¿la estarán buscando? Recordó su encuentro con Naruto y suspiro de nuevo, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, en ellos, ella ya no era una ninja ahora era una renegada, bueno ya ni sabía que era, bueno una simple humana que no acepta su destino. Pero aun así la culpa la carcomía, había dejado a sus amigos con una simple carta para despedirse sintiéndose una cobarde por no haberlo hecho personalmente, pero ellos no entenderían. Nunca lo hacían. Sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo misma el sueño la venció y callo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(En Konoha)

En la casa de Sakura se ve a Neji, a Naruto, a Tsunade, a Ino y a Kakashi en la sala de estar, todos están inspeccionando el lugar, observando con tristeza las cosas guardadas en algunas cajas, Naruto e Ino subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de la dueña de la casa, y cuando vieron más cajas y las cartas sobre la cama, entendieron todo. Sakura se había ido. Incluso Naruto lo entendió, bueno después de su raro encuentro en la madrugada, les aviso a Neji y a Ino, ellos negaron haber visto a la Peli-rosa y cuando llegaron a la aldea le preguntaron a Tsunade por la misión de Sakura y ella un poco alarmada negó haberle dado una misión a tan tempranas horas y decidieron ir a buscar a Kakashi e ir a la casa de la chica.

Y henos allí en la casa de la chica, confirmando sus sospechas, Ino se acercó y tomo la carta con su nombre dándose cuenta que había una para cada uno de los que estaban allí.

-Naruto, esta es tuya- le dijo la rubia al chico pasándole una carta él un poco atónito la tomo teniendo la vista perdida en la carta, Ino llamo a los demás y les entrego la carta, ellos sorprendidos la tomaron sin decir palabra y salieron de la casa.

-bien, creo que todos tomaremos rumbos diferentes para leerla en paz- dijo Kakashi indiferente pero en su mirada mostraba tristeza e impotencia, los demás asintieron distraídamente, Naruto suspiro y comenzó a caminar al Ichiraku, Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo, Neji se internó en el bosque a gran velocidad, Tsunade se fue a su oficina e Ino también se alejó a su casa.

(Con Naruto)

Llego al Ichiraku y no muy animado pidió un tazón de ramen, el dueño del local lo observo con preocupación pero no dijo nada y le sirvió el Ramen, el rubio que aún tenía la carta en sus manos la abrió y la leyó.

_Querido, Naruto_

_Cuando estés leyendo esta carta de "despedida" yo estaré muy lejos, demasiado lejos. No te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien, estaré en un lugar mejor y será bueno para todos, eres mi mejor amigo y por lo tanto no quiero causarte daño y discúlpame si lo estoy haciendo pero yo ya no podía permanecer en la aldea, tantas cosas que me han pasado y me torturan._

_Naruto cuídate, por favor, y tampoco pienses en mí. Haz de caso que morí y que jamás volverán a verme, créeme todos estaremos mejor. _

_Perdóname, aunque sé que no merezco tu perdón, y antes de que lo pienses, esto no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke eso quedo en el pasado y te pido que dejes de buscarlo, sé que me lo prometiste pero te pido que no cumplas más esa promesa estaré tranquila si lo haces. Te quiero y Te extrañare mucho, cuida de Tsunade, de Hinata (crees que no lo sé) y sobre todo nunca pierdas la esperanza de que serás hokage ¡no te rindas! ¡Gracias por todo!_

_¡Hasta nunca!, Sakura._

Cuando el Uzumaki termino de leer la carta, tenía la mirada hacia abajo y su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, pero las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas no pasaron por alto ante los ojos del dueño del local que justamente a preguntarle iba cuando el rubio se levantó, dejo el dinero en la mesa y se fue rápidamente sin decir nada, el señor solo suspiro. Ya luego le preguntaría.

(Con Kakashi)

El ninja-copy apareció en un sendero del bosque donde el claro de la luna, alumbraba. Kakashi se sentó en una de las tantas rocas que había por allí y se bajó la máscara, dejando su ojo del sharingan visible y la otra parte de su rostro. Saco de entre su chaleco Jounin la carta de su al parecer ex –alumna y se dispuso a leerla

_Querido kakashi._

_Bueno creo que a estas alturas, ya se abran dado cuenta de mi "huida" si creo que fue algo tonto y cobarde de mi parte hacerlo pero no tenía otra opción, sigo siendo débil a pesar de mi duro entrenamiento, Kakashi sé que no tengo perdón y sinceramente no pido que me perdonen pero por favor ¡no me busquen! Estarán mejor sin mí y creo que yo sin ustedes._

_Me fui porque por primera vez en mi vida pensé en mi misma, lo siento sé que fui y soy egoísta pero no tenía otra salida más que irme, No se preocupen por mí, vivan su vida, continúen su camino e intenten olvidarme, será lo mejor._

_¡Gracias, Sensei! ¡Hasta nunca!,_

_Sakura._

Cuando el Jounnin termino de leer su carta tenía la mirada perdida y en sus ojos había una clara mezcla de tristeza y orgullo SI Kakashi estaba orgulloso de la femenina de su equipo ¿la razón? Pues porque ella ya había encontrado su camino lejos de ser ninja pero lo había encontrado y él sabía que no solo Sasuke era la razón de su huida si no también ella misma, sonrió levemente rogándole a Kami que cuidara de Su Peli-rosa.

(Con Tsunade)

Cuando la quinta llego a su oficina lo primero que hizo fue prácticamente echar a Shizune de allí y encerrarse con más de 50 botellas de sake y a lo que iba, que era obviamente leer la carta de su según ella retoño. Abrió la carta y una botella de Sake.

_Querida, maestra_

_Sé que está furiosa conmigo por haberme ido _

_Pero, tengo razones que quizás no entenderá aun que venga y le explique y sinceramente no creo hacerlo, Perdóneme, sé que me entenderá y por favor no busque, no me encontrara._

_¡gracias x todo! _

_Sakura. _

_P.D.T: apoye a Naruto._

Cuando termino de leer, la pobre quinta tenia lágrimas de cocodrilo rodando por sus mejillas, de tristeza y orgullo. A pesar de su ebriedad estaba segura que su alumna no regresaría y ella sospechaba a donde se había ido, pero haría lo que su alumna pedía, no la buscaría. Ella ya había elegido y respetaba su decisión.

(Con Neji)

El Hyuga llego a la mansión secundaria del clan y se encerró en su habitación, cosa que todos tomaron como su actitud normal, se sentó en su futon y comenzó a leer su carta.

_Querido, Neji_

_En este momento has de pensar que soy una completa cobarde, siempre lo has dicho y creo que tienes razón, Neji sé que te enojaras, pero por favor no me odies, no podría vivir con tu odio. Sé que no me perdonaras pero no quiero que me odies._

_No tengo perdón, lo sé, soy una cobarde por huir, sigo siendo débil como tu dijiste, ¡por favor! Discúlpame por despedirme de esta manera, pero si me hubiese despedido personalmente no hubiese tenido la fuerza y el valor para marcharme, sigue con tu vida y camino Ninja._

_Deja también de marginarte tu solo, idiota eres más que un protector para tus primas, ¡serás Ambu! Grábate eso, perdóname por favor._

_Gracias x tu amistad y por estar conmigo._

_Y no Neji, Sasuke no es la razón por la que me fui… ¡no me busques! _

_¡Gracias x creerme en mi! _

_Te Quiero, Sakura_

El chico suspiro, inhalo y exhalo aire, sus ojos comenzaron a arderle, apretó su labio inferior con sus dientes, no debía llorar, ¡Por Kami! Él no lloraba pero, joder, le dolía perder a su única mejor amiga y no poder hacer nada, no pudo hacer nada para sanar todas las heridas que ella tenía en su corazón, y ella si sano las de él. Suspiro. Y sonrió levemente Sakura es más fuerte que él, tal vez no físicamente, pero emocionalmente si, él no tuviera el valor de irse y "renacer", solo esperaba que ella encontrara su lugar y fuera feliz, No Estaba molesto con ella, pero si la extrañaría y mucho.

(Con Ino)

Ella decidió irse a su casa para estar más tranquila y leer con calma su carta, saludo a sus padres, reteniendo las lágrimas y se encerró en su cuarto, saco la carta.

_Querida, cerda _

_Discúlpame por esta despedida tan estúpida y típica cobardía en mí _

_Sigue tu vida, Ino Nunca mires atrás, si me recuerdas hazlo como un fantasma más de tu pasado_

_Cuídate, cerda, gracias por todo, discúlpame pues mi egoísmo hoy llego a su límite lo sé, no quiero dañar a nadie._

_¡Gracias! ¡Cuídate mucho!_

_No intestes buscarme._

La yamanaka termino de leer su corta carta pero su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas, ellos habían sido los egoístas al decidir por ella, ellos le habían impedido tantas cosas a su amiga, sonrió, no la olvidaría nunca, y la admiraba por decidir su camino sin que nadie le dijera nada, siempre la recordaría. Siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Continuara)

Holaa! Bueno lo siento, sé que fue muy corto y también por la tardanza pero es que eh estado escasa de inspiración, prometo subir la conti más seguido, bueno ¡gracias! cualquier duda pueden preguntarme ;)

Nos Leemos.


End file.
